


Perfect Day

by SarahDeVicomte



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Love, On the Run, Pre-The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahDeVicomte/pseuds/SarahDeVicomte
Summary: A short story of Mulder and Scully on the run, one morning.______Please listen to Perfect Day by Lou Reed while reading





	Perfect Day

It started as a bad day because the night before had been hard on both of them. They had been on the run for so long now they didn’t know what it was like to have a normal life anymore, if such a normal life had ever existed for them.  
Mulder and Scully had never lived a normal life since they had met. They were always on the run off to somewhere, for a purpose greater than them. But now they had nowhere to go, Mulder’s feeling of guilt was eating him out while she was tired of him feeling guilty. He didn’t care how many times she had told him she would have always made the same choices, he didn’t trust her enough on that subject as if she were a child. The night before, Mulder had locked himself in the bathroom for too long, enough for Scully to worry. She was waiting for him to fall asleep and he had never shown up in time. She was mad at him because she knew that Mulder was beating himself up and could not watch Scully in the eyes. They had just decided they had to cut any relationship with her family for a while longer, a lot while longer. Scully was okay with that, not that she wasn’t sad but because she knew the consequences right from the beginning. She knew the consequences when she pursued her work with him, she sometimes feels she knew before meeting him. She had felt, from the very beginning, that when meeting with Spooky Fox Mulder, her whole life would change. She had had a feeling and that is one of the reason she had taken the job.  
Sometimes she remembers what Melissa had told her right before she accepted to work for the x-files : « you don’t get into a job if you know it’s not gonna change anything. » The irony of it is that Melissa had lost her life because of that. Melissa death was one of the saddest change in Scully’s life.  
But right now, Scully was still pissed because of the night before. They had both got into the car without even having talked to each other. Mulder was having a hard time starting the car, the snow had gotten into the system, it was cold and the sun was barely out. Even the radio station was having trouble.  
Definitively not a good day. Scully was lost in her own thoughts, looking at the rear window into which a dim light was growing bigger because the sun was slowly rising. That was the time it took for Mulder to start the car. No words were said and no eyes were met.  
But then, it started to snow, hard.  
And the radio station started to go crazy, switching from one station to another, as if someone was trying to find a song. A special song.  
Mulder then started laughing, because his nerves were blowing off. Scully looked at him and their eyes met. One perfect song hit the radio, it was Perfect Day by Lou reed. When the song was at its peak, Scully started laughing too. They both laughed like two teenagers trying to steal their parents car. Scully put her hands on the steering wheel, on top of Mulder’s hand.  
And as the car finally started Mulder shouted out : «  let’s keep driving »  
As to this Scully replied « let’s keep driving ».  
And they smiled.  
It was a normal day. A perfect day.


End file.
